kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Arianna Dunfree
Arianna Dunfree is the 11-year-old daughter of Cosmo and Nova, who comes from Harnita. She is a young environmentalist, and Numbuh 742 of the New GKND. She has a brother named Tronta, and the two are friends with Makava and Vweeb. Her Negative is Annaira Eerfnud, who is very murderous and loves meat, and is a bloodbender. Nextgen Series Arianna was born on Harnita, her mother's home planet where they now live. She grew up a soft-hearted girl who loved nature and hated violence, a common trait within Harnitan culture. But like many Harnitan kids before her, she strayed from the pacifist tradition and joined the Galactic Kids Next Door. She and her parents met up with Ava and Vweeb in "Alien Mother's Day". Vweeb confided in her that he loved hanging out with his mom and made Arianna promise not to tell. In Scorched Wings, Viridi sends Arianna a vision in her dreams, tempting Arianna to join her side by telling her the evil that humans do. In Operation: SCARY, Arianna dressed as a pink flower for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, she became a flower for real. She helps Sector W in freeing the Fright Side gang, by tripping Harry the Werewolf while he was chasing Vweeb. In Viridi's Last Stand, Arianna takes Vweeb to Planet Secco to look for seeds of the Ancient Flower, in the hopes of saving the planet. Vweeb admits that he doesn't find it exciting, disappointing Arianna. They return to GKND H.Q. so Nebula can give them, and Tronta and Makava, the mission to follow Viridi's Forces when they take their shipment of Nightmare Toxin. Beforehand, Arianna and Vweeb go to Coruscant as Arianna tries, and fails, to sell fliers. Vweeb explains that Arianna needs to be stronger about her beliefs, and not go with what everyone says, making Arianna feel more doubtful. Finally, they go on the mission as Vweeb shrinks his three friends/sister down, and they stowaway on the Nightmare crate. They are taken by Viridi's troops, but are suddenly knocked out by a flash. Arianna wakes up, normal-sized, in Viridi's Lair as the Goddess of Nature greets her. Viridi tries to talk Arianna to coming to her side as she proceeds to brainwash the Harnitan. Arianna returns home to greet her mother, brainwashed by Viridi as she goes upstairs to steal Celebi's Spirit Ball. She returns to Viridi and orders Celebi to give Viridi her power, enabling Viridi to conquer the Earth. Eventually, Cheren arrives at Viridi's Lair, with Vweeb, Makava, and Tronta. Arianna begins to fight her tiny friends, and almost prevails in the fight, until Rachel and Angie suddenly arrive with Nova. Nova apologizes to Arianna, believing she's responsible for her daughter's weak will, then orders Celebi to free Arianna. Arianna apologizes for hurting her friends, and afterward, they watch Cheren's fight against Viridi. In Sector JP, Arianna trains Makava for the Girls' Boxing Tournament on Earth's Moonbase. When Makava is beaten by Lin Beifong, Arianna feels at fault as a trainer. In Operation: NECSUS, Arianna and friends are given the task of escorting Caesar Clown across Coruscant. When they stop by the statue of Anakin Skywalker, Arianna speaks with admiration of the Jedi, saying people will look at that statue with hope. At that instant, the Drophyds invade, bombaring the statue with bombs (but it survives). The kids almost reach Galactic Council, but Vendra and Neftin Prog suddenly ambush them. The kids try to fight the two, but Neftin is easily able to knock Arianna out. They are carried inside Galactic Council and treated shortly after. Tachyon then used their defeat as a reason they need to shut down GKND, ultimately leading to his election of Chancellor. Arianna and friends are later at Galaxia Elementary, held captive there by the new principal Trunchbull, until Kirie rescues Ari while her friends save the other kids. Arianna is safely brought home to Harnita, but later summoned with the Harnita KND for the Invasion on the Netherverse. Following the Dimentio battle, Arianna is about to confess her love for Vweeb, and when the latter reveals he liked her too for a time, Vweeb admitted he may've only liked her 'cause she was pretty, but Arianna's really too weak for him. He says they're still friends, and hints to having feelings for Nebula. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Vweeb shows off his newfound strength to lift and throw Arianna around, remarking afterward that he can mainly lift lightweights, don't tell anyone. She then asks Tronta to help train her, but she easily falters in their battle. She reveals to him how amazed she is that Vweeb got stronger, and she honestly hoped he would stay the same and never realize Arianna was weak, too. Tronta tries to comfort her before leaving, and Arianna vows to get better at what she does so Vweeb will respect her. She goes home to her mother and learns of her Harnitan/Pumparian culture, a race who's pacifistic and a race that takes action, and she is a mix of both. She realizes she had plantbending and wishes to enhance this power by going to the Bramble Forest to learn bramblebending. Celebi goes with her, leading Arianna through the forest until they arrive at an open field where Celebi assaults her with brambles. After taking many wounds, Arianna bends the brambles and fights back. Arianna returns home with a few bramble seeds that she plants in her mom's garden. Nova pricks the thorns out of her daughter's skin and rubs medicine on her cuts before they go down to watch TV. Corporate President, Mom introduces her colleague, Ted Wassanasong on a commercial, the latter advertising his project of "Golfing in the Stars", which requires the demolition of the Violet Dwarf System's asteroids. Arianna is against this plan and vows to make Ted stop it. Arianna's mom takes her to Mom's flagship where Ted is residing, confronting the businessman in his office. When she fails to persuade him to change his mind, Arianna hears a dark, sinister voice, unnoticed by Ted, but resonating similar to Arianna's telepathy. Arianna attacks Ted with brambles, scratching him in the back. He is strangely poisoned, even though the brambles have no poisonous properties, but Arianna is arrested for the act. She waits in the ship's cellar until Vweeb, Tronta, and Makava (who are shrunken) sneak in to save her. Arianna explains that there's something odd about Ted and wants to spy on him, and despite the three's wishes otherwise, Vweeb shrinks Arianna as they all go to Ted's hospital room. Arianna hears the same sinister voice, and they notice an unseen creature crawling along Ted's chest, under his gown, and the sickened man suddenly awakens. He goes to tell the nurses he's alright before the kids escape the ship, signaling Nova in the waiting room that they saved her daughter. They re-expand in Makava's Heart Star before flying away. Arianna explains her new goal of going to Galactic News Studio to convince everyone to go against Ted's plan, but her friends are unsupportive. Arianna flies herself to Galactic News during a segment, making a speech to all Florae residents about why they shouldn't support Ted. She compares the destruction of Violet Dwarf with the incoming Apocalypse; without actually saying directly it's going to happen. Her message almost gets through, until Chane Wassanasong appears and convinces everybody otherwise. When Chane uses his cool charm on Arianna, she flushes and agrees with him but after Chane leaves, Arianna feels incredibly horrible. She goes back home and lies on her bed in depression throughout the whole night, until Vweeb comes the next morning to question what happened. He admits that he was inspired by her speech, and they soon reach the conclusion that Chane brainwashed her. Nova comes in and informs them Celebi is missing, with a note hinting them to come to Golfing in the Stars. Team Vweeb flies to the as-of-yet closed golf park, where they are forced inside by an attraction beam. The kids make their way through the park and get into Chane's control room. Tronta attacks the boy, breaking his mind-control over Celebi, and they shut down the attraction beam before the rest of them escape. They break into the Orbital Auditorium, where Arianna attacks Ted. Vweeb crawls up his clothing and exposes the Dark Leech, which had possessed Ted, and Arianna sensed. The leech reveals its past and plans to Arianna, before possessing Ted again to battle her. Arianna knocks the leech out of his clothing and knocks him senseless with Vweeb's help. After the Star Bomb is disposed of by George and Jerome, the Violet Dwarf System morphs into the Encyclopod. The entity thanks Arianna for saving him before claiming the Dark Leech's DNA and leaving, while also confirming the Apocalypse to be true. After Haruka heals Ted's poison, the latter thanks Arianna for saving him. For a reward, since the Violet System is no longer there, she ultimately allows Golfing in the Stars to come into being, and requests lifetime passes for all her friends. Nova arrives and expresses her pride for Arianna, and gives her Celebi's Spirit Ball, so Ari could claim herself as Celebi's Guardian. The friends all celebrate in the newly-opened Golfing in the Stars. Sometime during the Voyage, Arianna is given a plant sack by Viridi to be placed in her throat. It is meant to stop poison substances from entering her throat. In Seven Lights: The Last, when the adventure in the First Dimension begins, Arianna and friends explore the Planet Tree, a giant mass of flora that is half-alive and half-dead. They find Zeref the Black Cloud, and he has awakened Celebi, who has been cursed with Zeref's Death Chi. Later, Arianna finds Celebi's Egg Chamber and realizes that Celebi's Life Chi had been separated from her body. As they discuss a plan to revive the Planet Seed, the tree is invaded by Gem soldiers. Arianna defends the Planet Tree until the Gems retreat (as a result of Thanos' defeat). Team Vweeb regroups with Arianna as they head toward the Planet Seed. Her friends stay back to battle Inferi while Ari confronts Zeref at the seed. She is able to injure Zeref using Life Chi, making him feel pain. Zeref then fuses with Thanatos to become Shinigami Zeref. Arianna powers up her teammates to make them immune to wounds or death as they battle the dark mage. When the Planet Seed is about to explode, Arianna tells Vweeb to shrink the Planet Seed as she throws it inside Zeref. She then orders Zeref to be shrunken, and after which, she throws him into her mouth. The seed explodes as Arianna faints. Vweeb enters her throat and discovers a strange plant sack. He shrinks it to carry it out of her, and Celebi heals Ari so she awakens. She explains that she had received the throat sack from Viridi. In Pirate Wars, Arianna goes with Mason and Sheila to Khimera Kastle on Mobius, with the sole desire to fight Klammy Rool because he fused several animals into chimeras. Arianna battles the scientist, but he is finished off by his own Ultimate Chimera. Arianna was also unable to communicate with said chimera with all the animal voices it had been fused with. Battles *Arianna (brainwashed by Viridi) vs. Tiny Vweeb, Makava, and Tronta. *Team Vweeb vs. Drophyds. *Team Vweeb vs. Vendra and Neftin Prog. *Invasion on Netherverse (wasn't seen). *Arianna vs. Tronta (training). *Arianna vs. Celebi (training). *Arianna vs. Ted Wassanasong (assault). *Arianna vs. Ted Wassanasong and Dark Leech. *Arianna vs. Zeref. **Team Vweeb vs. Shinigami Zeref. *Field Day! **Too Hot, Too Cold. *Arianna vs. Klammy Rool. Relationships Cosmo Dunfree Cosmo is Arianna's father. Nova of Harnita Nova is Arianna's mother, and she is closer to her. She inherited her plantbending, love for nature, and soft personality. Nova regrets that Arianna took this from her, to which Arianna was shameful and apologized, but Nova comforted her. Nova told Arianna about their alien culture and showed her to the Bramble Forest where she could learn stronger plantbending. Makava Makava is one of Arianna's friends. Makava knows of her crush on her brother, Vweeb. Vweeb (© Sarstar98)]]Vweeb is Arianna's closest friend. For a while, she had a crush on him, because he was so brave despite his tiny size. But truthfully, Arianna didn't believe he would get very strong, and since Arianna had her own weakness in strength, she believed she and Vweeb would connect better, because they were both so weak. But that all changed when Vweeb developed a sudden shift in strength, having studied with his people, making him realize that Arianna was too weak and losing the romantic feelings he had for her. The fact that Vweeb could realize this, despite looking so tiny and weak to Arianna's eyes, put Arianna in a state of depression, believing she truly was too weak to be of any worth. Viridi Viridi was a Nature Goddess who brainwashed Arianna to do her bidding, stealing Celebi's Spirit Ball so that Viridi could be powerful again. As Viridi was able to brainwash Arianna due to her weak willpower, Arianna would before long realize her weakness. Celebi Celebi is the Firstborn of Forest, whom lives with the Dunfree Family as Nova is her Guardian. Arianna and Celebi are close, and Arianna, as her next Guardian, is able to command Celebi, even while brainwashed. Celebi battled Arianna using brambles to help train the latter in bending brambles, and after numerous wounds, Arianna succeeded. Appearance Arianna has purple skin, long grass-green hair, and forest-green eyes. She wears a green and yellow horizontally striped shirt, khaki tan-yellow pants, white shoes with red tongues, and two antennas. After the timeskip, she wears a green top with a triangular gap to show her belly, a yellow sarong, and green sandals. Personality Arianna is a carbon copy of her mother, Nova. She is a kind and caring girl who can't bear to see her friends get hurt. She is against eating meat, but doesn't really mind when her friends eat meat, and she is an environmentalist, so she's always determined to save animals or plantlife wherever they need saving. Of course, this part about her personality makes her seem uninteresting in the eyes of most people, even her friends, and this makes Arianna have doubt in herself when no one wants to stand by her. People also view her as sort of a weakling, since she tends to let anything go, and never seems too openly passionate. Powers Arianna is an animal telepath; she can communicate with animals telepathically and tell them to do things. She inherited this power from her mother. This power actually stems from plantbending, but she never knew she had this power until 11 years old. She was proficient with her bending on average plants despite this, but she wanted to learn to bend brambles, requiring a strong-willed aura. After arduous training from Celebi, Arianna mastered bramblebending. Weaknesses "Y'see, THAT'S the problem with you, Ari. You're too NICE." -Vweeb (src) Arianna's biggest weakness is her unviolent nature, and her tendency to let anything go to avoid conflict. This makes her a person of weak willpower, and with not much physical strength, she'd be completely vulnerable if there were no animals in an area. Stories She's Appeared *Alien Mother's Day *Calm, Cool, and Collected (mentioned) *Scorched Wings (one scene) *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *Operation: NECSUS *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Annaira) **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! (cameos) *Pirate Wars Trivia *She is voiced by Amy Birnbaum, who did her mother and Cosmo the Seedrian from Sonic X, the character who both Nova and Ari were based from. *Arianna's theme song is "Celebrate the World" from the film, The Lorax. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:Aliens Category:GKND Operatives Category:Plantbenders Category:Firstborn Guardians Category:Dunfree Family